


Everyone Is Mutated!

by JacquIreBriggs



Category: Super Smash Bros - Fandom, Super Smash Bros Ultimate - Fandom
Genre: Darker turn, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Mutant, Mutants, Mutation, Other, Putted out of Misery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquIreBriggs/pseuds/JacquIreBriggs
Summary: What if Spirits are new ways to inject DNA to other characters (The Smashers specifically?)What if World of Light is infested with corrupted Spirits drained of their light with the dark side remaining and were reincarnated or injected to create mutantsWhat if the only way to "free" the spirits is fight the mutant to death, and even the spirits are free, they are still incomplete with only the dark side hanging. They will no longer have a will to help.What will happen the hero as they try to rescue anyone and unknowingly receive nothing rewarding in return.Everyone is Mutated!This story... Adventure Mode: World Of Light is proscribely retold in a darker, mutant turn...





	1. Lifelight (Mutated Parody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU's version of Lifelight.

Bodies disintegrated into a spire of flame  
Final sparks of life flutter from a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the apocalypse of the night  
Search your soul and destroy the dark side of light

On that day, when the sky darkens to gray  
Our world came to an shadowy end  
A combined spirit rise in the nightmare  
Glimmering shadows, painful injections

Silence grows, in the DNA between  
stretching out beyond old personality  
Rising up, as a chorus of corrupted souls find a voice  
screeching as spirits devour their soul

These little sparks, infecting the host,  
everyone caught in the experiment,  
And then the storms of change, they plagued the physical  
appearance until they’re known no longer

Every soul covered a whisper of dark and light  
Painfully morphing as the real character dwindles from sight  
No escape to this horrifying revolution  
In the end, the population will strike a new phase of evolution

Bodies disintegrated into a spire of flame  
Final sparks of life flutter from a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the apocalypse of the night  
Search your soul and destroy the dark side of light

As fate spins a thread without end,  
new life take over with the existence’s last breath  
Blossoming over cell by cell, new or past  
where new abominations evolve uncontrollably fast,

Here where we stand, bloody hands clenched in hand  
the world caught in mortal trouble,  
This is the fate we may have never seen coming  
required bloodshed approaching tomorrow

Every soul doomed to combine in darkness of light  
sorrowing louder closer they unite  
From the test subject their appearance fused in the host  
suffering slowly, cracking, roaring and unrecognizable at most

The fate relies within the path of a chosen hero  
Support and light versus the heart of zero  
Mutants and the survivor combat in a nightmarish revolution  
Light will guide you, to destroy this unstoppable devolution


	2. A Catastrophic Prologue

3…2…1… EVERYONE IS HERE!

Happiness and celebration stormed in Smash HQ as the final Smash contestant, Solid Snake enters the floor where the anniversary was hosted, rejoining the already-gigantic roster. Everybody was excited to reunite with who they fought with and newcomers they’ve faced before. Even the big, vicious villains, Bowser, Ganondorf, Dark Samus, and especially Ridley showed some glee, albeit with their jealous, scorn mood overshadowing it from the start.

A huge, vanilla cake with the black Smash symbol adorned in the top which is fit for all 75 Smashers, including the Echo Fighters, the alt costumes and the lucky ones who won the golden ticket for a spot in the Fighter’s Bus, lay delicious on the sturdy table in front of The pink puffball’s hungry eyes. However, Kirby can’t even get a small tasty speck until the time has come. “Here you go little guy!” Daisy exclaimed, “Peach and I baked very effortfully in the kitchen to whip up a huge cake fit for everyone! Don’t eat it all or I’ll be hopping mad!” Luigi comforted, “Oh, don’t be concerned about that, we’ve aligned 75 candles representing each slot. Plus, he’s a nice guy, I’ve doubt he would eat the cake for himself. Unlike Wario” Wario became steamed and pants like a hungry pit bull as Pit impatiently pleaded, “Oh please, please. Blow out the candles already! I really want to taste that delight so bad…” Palutena giggles, “You’ll wait for a few seconds, the stream poppers will be fire soon and it’ll finally be time for Kirby to blow out all the candles. Don’t worry, I’m sure he won’t exhale the cake across the room. If he did, King Dedede will get him for death.” King Dedede waves in the background, trying not show any impatience. With Palutena’s joke finished, the poppers tooted and confetti sprinkles the room, Kirby was finally ready to blow out all candles and start the anniversary. He took deep breaths, stacking up his inhale ability as possible and finally he was about to make a hopefully smooth breeze that hopefully won’t top up to an intensity of a Stage 4 hurricane.

That’s when the celebration got interrupted by a sudden tremor. Kirby lost his balance and fell off the stool. It’s followed by a gush of wind that blowed out all the candles in one setting, but it forced the cake to splat in the floor. Daisy was about flip out about the instinct when the tremor and the gust collide this time, stronger than before. Both the combined forces somewhat created a large beam of light that affected everyone in the room. It was so bright, that you were outside at a distance from where anniversary’s celebrated, you’ll get even a flash caught in your eye in a double-window shape. After a while, the flashes dwindled away, leaving nothing but an empty room with the mess the forces left behind.

Ugh… These are the moans that fills the silence of the environment they were teleported to…

The sudden burst of light that interrupted the anniversary severely left them unconscious with Kirby being the first to recover followed by the rest. They peer around and struggle and panic that they were no longer in the building where they hosted the party, but rather a barren, dry land with a cliff in front of them where they were teleported. Pit was worried, “What’s going on? Last time, before this scary light ruined our day, we were going to have that cake…” “Don’t worry about the cake. Look up there! Something’s hanging around!” Fox alerted, acting as their leader. Everyone turns around to find… an angelic entity glowing with light with a swarm of Master Hands allying around it. Although, it’s unable to show any expression, it’s clear it’s plagued with anger. Power hungry. Looking for something that’ll make it feel whole. “What is this…” Marth ponders, questioning the powerful entity. The Master Hands started to glow rapidly. Shulk peered into the future inside his visions and he was horrified of what would happen. He warned, “Everyone! We have to escape this place!” But it was too late. The light entity transformed into a black hole and absorbed all the glowing Master Hands. Without any hesitation, the black hole erupted with excessive, light beams that can vaporized everything! Terrain, passersby and even the powerful gods that watched the world. While the smashers are getting decimated bunch by bunch, Kirby miraculously survives the onslaught. His warp star accelerated in light years that he vanished temporarily out of existence. In a few seconds, the world become obliterated by the genocidal lights, transforming it into an apocalyptic planet, deprived of any source of life…

At the smoggy, dark lair with nothing but chained and spirits forcefully awaiting to be inserted into the shadow clones, all the smashers are hopeless unable to break free of the chains that bonds them tightly. The Smoky Progg spirit is about to be injected to the Mario clone when suddenly the clone vanishes into thin air. Despite its lack of emotions or actions, the spirit suddenly became confused of what just happened but it got controlled away from it at its own will before he can figure it out. The light entity, now allied with its former rival, its darker twin was inspired twisted, better ideas. “Hahaha… One of the spirits didn’t want to join our army, Dharkon… She was now considered an illegal thief after she got away with one of our weaker spirits...” it distortedly laughed while reviving on of its memories. “What’s going to happen now, Galeem? Do we just send the spirits to hunt it down?” Dharkon inquires, unsure about the new plan he about to snap. “Of course. But I have more ideas than just that. The spirit it stole suddenly fused with that thief. Creating a new creature entirely. Didn’t we used to follow a pattern reverse of that?” Galeem plotted. “What did you mean? My memory about that is pretty much muddled in the morning fog." Dharkon asked.

Galeem retells the legend of how they came to be like they are right now: This tosses back to an ancient time before civilization… Before we split into Galeem and Dharkon…we were one immortal being. A catastrophic, hungry titan infused with light and dark lurking beneath the wormholes. One invincible, immortal god to triumph all others while our powerful rays vaporize them into spirits. Everything that tried to stop us, they fell and became components for our constantly reforming body. We were having so much fun… but then the dreaded cult that worships Tabuu ended our career… They all have managed to summon that dimension breaking demon. And with his power combined with cults full of priests, wizards, and oracles to create to finishing Off-Wave, they succeeded. Our true form was no more and we were split into two. While we were weakened, Tabuu unleashed the final Off-Wave and to destroy and separate us into isolated realms. Our sanity became warped inside there as a result. Our remembrance was distorted. Corrupted. Lost in the dark. Our only trace of that historical event is revenge. All of it. This better refresh your memory of that moment.

“I remember the idea now.” Dharkon responded, agreeing to the new, evil plan, “Ready to use the spirits we’ve created to reform ourselves?” “Not yet.” Galeem said, “I envisioned that pink puffball we failed to capture will be immediately track us down knowing there will be no spirits to assist if we take that direction. This is what we’ll do…” It plots the entire plan to destroy the rest of the lifeforms in the planet, including the Smashers they’ve captured. It proceeds to drain the light out of the Ray Mk III spirit after forcefully enchanting it, followed by all the other ones. Then the remaining dark aura of the Ray Mk III spirit was forcefully inserted to the real Mario clone who was still chained up, but then got released. He was dazed by the ordeal. All the spirits feel agonizing pain despite lacking nerves due to the light side is where personality, memories and speech are stored. With all these traits stolen away, they can no longer help any hero who quests to stop them once and for all…


	3. Chapter 1 Demo

Whizz…thud…thud…thud… These are sounds after the warp star returns from the sudden disappearance and crashes on the ground, sending Kirby on a rough rolling. When he recovers from the impact, he gazed at the now-apocalyptic world, which was decimated by the recent explosion under the array of light beams. Galeem appeared in front his sight and teased, “Welcome, Kirby to the new era… Your comrades are now imprisoned under our control. Will you have the courage to free them all and fight our shadow, spirit-infused army.” All of these instructions are considered lie just to throw him off later. Kirby glared and let our war-worthy “Poyo.” Tsk. Tsk. Valiant as usual. Be warned, you won’t expect what each one of us will pull off during your journey. At least your friend Mario is right in front of your first steps.” After finishing that sentence, Galeem vanishes to an unknown location.

Kirby trotted his first step into the dry trench of the newly formed canyon. Awaiting him is old and first friend Mario. He was idling with his face hidden beneath his red, plumber hat as if he was depressed about his vaporized friends he saved in his life. Upon finding him, Kirby excitedly ran to Mario as he managed to find his old friend. He got prepared to fight him and break Galeem’s control off of him…however, Mario wasn’t normal. He wakes up from his depressed statue state and wriggles as he was recharging. And then, he turned and metallically screeches at Kirby, brutally screeching his hearing… Good thing Kirby don’t have any visible earholes.

However, he was horrified on what happened to his first comrade… His skin and overall are ripping away, exposing blue robotic limbs underneath. His fingers are replaced by missiles and a broken, robotic wing recently exploded behind his right shoulder. His face isn’t any better, as an eye got destroyed for a robotic one and two separate crests in a style of a half of a star forms on top of his hat. Not to mention, he shed all his hair like an old man, giving him an unfamiliar appearance of a cyborg.

Despite the initial reaction, Kirby remains brave and attempts to fight back the cyborg Mario to hopefully turn him back to normal. Unfortunately, his efforts are to no avail. Every attack, defense, and even special moves have failed to even chip the newly mutated Mario. Inhale fails to have any working effect. Hammer Flip got easily countered by the upgraded armor. Final Cutter barely dent it. Stone flat out got blocked by the shield he learned. Mario’s finishing Fina Smash to the tired Kirby are blasting his newly learned finger missiles and transforming his right hand into a cannon and blasts his scorching fireballs. Both attacks combine a powerful explosion to send Kirby back to where he started.

“Poyo…” Kirby sighed in despair. He got extremely discouraged by what happened to his old comrade and by being overwhelmed by the new Final Smash he fired. He walked away from the World of Light, preparing to wither and die.

Except…hope wasn’t lost after all. There are still survivors who managed to evade getting vaporized by the genocide of light beams. They found the weakened Kirby just in time, their feet positioned near him…

“Hey… Did we missed the anniversary?”

(The rest of the chapter will be released when the last fighter in the fighter pass is released.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be finished when the last fighter in the Fighter Pass is released.  
In the meantime, you can spoil some of the mutants before the story introduces them. They are at my DeviantArt and Tumblr.  
Same name for DA. Tumblr that contains the concepts is wariowareknowyourstars.


End file.
